Her Secret
by 1000meredith
Summary: Here is another FMA story Meet Annabelle. An orphan who no one knows anything about... not even her.


I walked up to the booth and stood in the small window.

"Sing! Sing!" the crowd of drunks yelled at me.

I may be housed in an orphanage that sits on top of a bar, but I am not used to drunks yelling at me. My life never was this bad before, I had a dad; I still don't remember his name though. But since I now live at an orphanage at 13 years old, I think, I can't remember my real name or age, but I am always forced to sing a song on Friday nights as a huge promotion for the bar. I like to sing and all, but being forced to do it is ruining the fun of it.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" the drunks yelled again.

I had no other choice but to sing, so I told the DJ to turn on the song I wanted to sing.

_Best damn thing_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand

I hate it when they go out and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A! Always give me what I want

Give me a V! Be very very good to me

R! Are you gonna treat me right?

I! I can put up a fight

Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud

Let me hear you scream loud

One, two, three, four!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey ho

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

When I finished singing I got a few (6 to be exact) beers thrown at me. I saw some kids in the audience that I haven't seen before. They were cheering at me while I was yelled at to get off the stage. I didn't know that seeing those 2 boys that my life would change completely.

Ed's Pov

"Boys I want you to go to this bar and get this orphan. When you do, bring her here. The lady at the orphanage says that this girl is an alchemist. There is no record of this girl's past. No name, birthday, age, parents' names, etc." Mustang said.

"Why are we going to a bar to get an orphan girl?" I asked

"The girl is the singer on Friday nights. The orphanage is on top of the bar." He said.

When we got there a girl was being pushed up on the stage.

"Here is Annabelle singing best damn thing!" the DJ said

After she sang we walked up to the barkeeper and asked to see the woman who runs the orphanage.

When the lady came to us I showed her my watch and she immediately took us up to the girl's room.

"Annabelle, the government is here for you." The woman said.

"What? Why is the government here for me? Are they going to arrest you for child abuse?" Annabelle asked.

"No they have come to take you away from here. I know no one wants a little bitchy girl, and you'll be stuck here till your 18, unless I send you with them." The lady said.

When we left the girl wasn't speaking at all.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

I kept walking till we got to headquarters.

(here's a new story by me!)


End file.
